Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body structure including a drain member arranged along the edge of a glass window.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a vehicle such as a car is mounted with a wiper device that ensures the visual field of a driver by wiping rainwater, dust, and the like adhering to a windshield. The wiper device includes a wiper arm that is swingably driven by an electric motor, and a wiper blade that is mounted on the wiper arm. The wiper blade includes a holder main body pivotably mounted on the distal end of the wiper arm, and a blade rubber held by the holder main body. When the blade rubber elastically contacts the windshield by the pressing force of the wiper arm and the elastic force of a vertebra, and the electric motor is thus driven to swingably drive the wiper arm, the blade rubber performs a reciprocating wiping operation on the windshield.
As an arrangement of draining rainwater wiped by such wiper blade, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-334358 discloses an arrangement in which a drain gutter 2 is formed in a water guide 3 provided along the side edge of a front glass window 1 and lip-shaped ribs 4 for accelerating drainage of water to the drain gutter 2 are provided.
However, in the above-described arrangement disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-334358, water entering the drain gutter 2 can be dropped in fine water channels formed by the ribs 4, and drained without creating any large waterdrop. However, since it is impossible to actively draw water from the front glass window 1 into the drain gutter 2, the amount of water that can be drained is limited.
The present invention provides a vehicle body structure including a drain member capable of draining, from a drain passage, water drawn from a communication path by a capillarity phenomenon in order to drain more water.